Secangkir Kopi LeBlanc
by Raegennao
Summary: Sore itu, Ren mendapati seorang pelanggan aneh mampir ke kafe.


Denting lonceng Kafe _LeBlanc _berbunyi, sebuah pertanda bahwa seorang pelanggan datang.

Ren menaikkan kepala – menoleh ke arah dimana pintu masuk berada untuk sekilas, kemudian dengan cepat menyelesaikan sisa cucian piring kemudian kembali ke belakang counter sembari mengeringkan tangan menggunakan kain lap.

"Selamat sore!" Ucapnya riang dan bersahabat, senyum ramah merekah di bibirnya. _LeBlanc_ tidak begitu ramai hari ini, jadi jika ada bahkan seorangpun yang kemari, ia akan bersyukur. Apalagi sekarang sudah mendekati jam tutup Kafe.

Senyumannya pudar begitu melihat siapa yang menjadi pelanggannya kala itu.

"Sore."

Yang menjadi pelanggannya ialah seorang wanita. Dan bukan hanya wanita biasa – setidaknya begitulah menurut Ren; karena tidak mungkin, tentu tidak mungkin orang biasa mengenakan gaun biru khas pelayan _Velvet Room_, berambut pirang platinum dan mata berwarna kuning cerah.

Bila wanita itu mengetahui bahwa barista muda di seberangnya itu nyaris menganga kaget, ia tidak menunjukkannya. Ia hanya tersenyum ramah, profesional. "Apa saja yang ada di menu?"

Ren berkedip. Sekali, dua kali, dan pada saat ia berkedip untuk yang ketiga kalinya Ren menendang dirinya sendiri secara mental dan langsung menegakkan badan. Semburat merah tipis melekat pada pipinya. "Ah... k...kami menyediakan menu berikut." Ia mengambil

"Hm," Wanita itu terlihat berpikir keras. Padahal, menunya tidak terlalu banyak. "Kopinya satu, ya." Ucapnya setelah beberapa menit. "Dicapur susu – dan jangan terlalu panas, kalau bisa." Pesanannya sederhana, tidak terlalu rumit.

"Segera datang." Ren berbalik badan, hendak meracik minuman yang dipesan – tapi tidak sebelum melempar tatapan heran kepada sang wanita untuk sepersekian detik. Dia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan berbagai skenario yang terlintas di benaknya. Tentang siapa wanita itu, dan apa kaitannya dengan Igor, Lavenza, Metaverse dan Velvet Room – tidak mungkin dia tidak ada kaitannya dengan semua itu.

Untuk sementara, yang terdengar hanyalah suara barista tersebut meracik kopi dan kicauan burung di sore hari yang cukup cerah ini.

"Namaku Elizabeth."

Ren berhenti meracik. Sungguh nama yang tidak biasa dimiliki orang Jepang. Ia menatap Elizabeth dari ujung mata untuk beberapa saat, kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Rasa curiga dan penasaran tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka di hatinya. "...Ren. Amamiya Ren."

"Ren." Ulang Elizabeth, seakan mencoba membiasakan diri mengucapkan nama itu. "Hm. Akan kuingat baik-baik."

_Untuk apa?_ Pertanyaan itu tidak pernah terucap. _Untuk apa kau mengingat nama seorang barista insignifikan sepertiku?_

Tanpa sepatah kata, Ren meletakkan minuman pesanan Elizabeth di atas _counter_. Ia mencoba terlihat santai, namun sedikit rasa heran dan tidak nyaman masih tampak di air wajahnya.

Elizabeth memejamkan mata. Dengan penuh penghayatan ia menyesap minuman tersebut – dan pada saat ia membuka matanya lagi, sebuah senyuman puas telah mengembang di bibirnya. "Tidak buruk. Enak sekali, malah."

"Kopi, tak peduli apapun jenis dan variasinya, biasa atau spesial, adalah kebanggaan Kafe LeBlanc." Ren, walau dengan semua kecurigaannya, tidak bisa memendam perasaan bangga yang meletup di dadanya. "Kami senang bisa memuaskan pelanggan."

"Mhmm." Elizabeth mengangguk, kemudian kembali menyesap kopi susu tersebut. Dia terlihat menikmatinya.

Tidak menemukan bahan pembicaraan lagi, Ren membereskan tempatnya meracik kopi di belakang counter. Elizabeth tidak terlalu ... buruk, ia rasa.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Ren menoleh lagi. Dua alis ditautkan, ia perlahan berbalik ke arah Elizabeth yang tak beranjak dari kursinya, tangan memegang cangkir. Dia tidak tahu apa maksudnya atau pun cara menjawabnya, dan yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah, "eh?"

Elizabeth mengangkat satu tangan kemudian menunjukkan telapaknya telapak tangan pada Ren, permintaan untuk menjeda pembicaraan. Ia kembali menyesap minumannya. Matanya terpejam saat ia meletakkan cangkir setengah kosong itu di atas counter. "Menurutku aneh, semua orang bertanya apa kabarmu saat pertama kali bertemu, dan bukanlah pertanyaan itu. Semua orang bisa saja 'baik', tapi itu tak berarti mereka bahagia."

"Jadi, biar kutanya lagi." Wanita itu mengangkat kepala. Tatapannya bertemu kedua mata Ren.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Ren terdiam sejenak, hanyut dalam pemikiran. Dia sendiri tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri. Semua hari dia jalani dengan biasanya. Bangun tidur, bersiap kemudian menghampiri dunia luar – tak peduli apa yang orang pikirkan tentangnya.

Jadi...

_Apa dirinya bahagia?_

Begitu matanya terfokus kembali, Ren mendapati Elizabeth masih menatapnya, sabar menunggu jawaban. Pemuda itu menghela nafas.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu. Entahlah."

Elizabeth mengangguk. Dia tertegun beberapa saat, sebelum angkat bicara lagi.

"Maaf, biar aku susun ulang pertanyaanku;"

"Apa kau bahagia telah hidup?"

Hidup, ya...? Huh.

Ren tidak... dia tidak lagi memikirkan hal seperti itu. Terakhir kali dirinya mempertanyakan hal tentang hidup yang ia jalani adalah ...

...adalah saat ia menjalani masa percobaan.

"...Tidak," Ucap Ren kemudian, rambut berantakan menutupi matanya, ekspresi tak terbaca. Dia menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menatap Elizabeth. "aku tidak bahagia.."

Atmosfir ruangan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin. Secara refleks genggaman Elizabeth pada cangkir minumannya mengerat. Dia terlihat terkejut.

"Aku mau mati," Sambung Ren. Dia tertawa, namun tiada gembira di suaranya. "semua terasa seperti dunia membenciku. Dunia tidak menginginkanku. Aku merasa aku tidak dibutuhkan, bahwa aku tidak mempunyai tempat bagiku untuk tinggal. Aku merasa bahwa hidupnya diriku adalah sebuah kesalahan – bahwa aku memang tidak diinginkan hidup."

Ekspresi Elizabeth berubah muram. Jawaban yang ia terima bukanlah hal yang ia kira akan Ren berikan. Dia ingin meyakinkannya bahwa tidak, masih ada banyak hal yang masih bisa ia dapatkan dalam kehidupan yang fana ini, namun setelah beberapa saat, ia menangkap nada aneh yang terselip di kalimat terakhir sang barista di depannya.

"...tapi?"

"Tapi itu dulu." Ren mengangkat kepala. Senyuman yang terukir di bibirnya itu begitu lega, lebar dan tenang dan bahagia seakan ia tidak pernah disakiti, tidak pernah memikul beban dunia yang ditumpahkan kepadanya sebagai seorang Wild Card dan Trickster. Cahaya kebahagiaan menari-nari di matanya dengan jelas – dan Elizabeth tahu bahwa dia tidak berbohong.

"Diluar diriku yang terus meratapi mengapa hidupku begitu menyedihkan –" Ren tertawa sejenak, " –masih banyak hal di luar sana yang keindahannya tidak akan bisa kunikmati apabila aku terus diam dan mengunci diri. Ada banyak hal baik di luar sana jika kita berhenti melihat hal-hal jelek dunia. Hidup itu tidak selamanya mudah. Cobaan dan rintangan pasti terjadi. Kau... hanya butuh orang yang tepat untuk menghadapinya bersamamu."

Sesaat terlintas wajah semua orang dan semua sahabat yang tak pernah berhenti mendukung dan menemaninya, yang tak pernah berhenti mendorong dan memotivasinya untuk hidup, untuk mengetahui keindahan dunia diantara kebusukkan kondisi sosial, diantara situasi ketidakadilan yang merantainya dan untuk menghargai hidup sepenuhnya – dan Ren tersenyum, tak begitu menyadari beberapa tetes air yang meluncur dari matanya.

Elizabeth tak sekalipun berbicara diantara semua itu.

Ren mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru LeBlanc kecuali bertatap langsung dengan Elizabeth. Rasa malu menghampirinya sedikit terlambat. Walau begitu, hatinya merasa lega, dan rasanya semua terasa ringan untuk dijalani. Ia mengelap air matanya, kemudian berkata lagi.

"Aku bahagia aku telah diberi kesempatan untuk hidup."

Ren tidak mengelaborasikan pernyataan itu lebih lanjut, namun Elizabeth mengerti. "Begitu ya." Gumamnya, dan bibirnya perlahan dilengkungkan ke atas. Tanpa sepatah kata lekas ia habiskan kopi susu pesanannya, meletakkkan bayaran di atas counter, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk menuju pintu keluar.

"Um, hey." Ren menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku memberitahumu semua hal tadi dan malah bereaksi seperti itu... maaf apabila aku menganggumu."

Elizabeth tertawa kecil, kemudian berhenti di tengah langkahnya. "Ah, tak apa. Penting bagi seseorang untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan dalam hidupnya, dan apabila mereka menikmatinya dan bahagia. Melihatmu senang membawa suatu kebahagiaan juga bagiku."

Wanita itu meraba dagunya dengan satu tangan terlapis sarung tangan biru, dan pandangannya di arahkan ke langit-langit Kafe LeBlanc. "Menurutku, dunia akan lebih baik jika kita menanyakan hal demikian, bukan? Pastinya seseorang akan teringat tempatnya di dunia ini, dan sebagainya."

"Um, ya... itu mungkin saja benar."

"Walaupun kecil, tapi sedikit simpati terhadap orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal itu berarti satu langkah menuju perubahan yang baik." Elizabeth mengangguk puas. Senyumnya berubah melankolis begitu mengingat satu lagi tugasnya yang sedang dalam tahap penyelesaian. "Dan aku yakin _dia_ akan bahagia melihat perubahan tersebut."

Ren penasaran, namun tidak bertanya siapa itu 'dia' yang Elizabeth ratapi.

Wanita bernuansa biru itu pun berbalik ke arah pintu Kafe, sinar jingga-lembayung sore mentari yang mengantuk mengecup kulitnya kuning. Satu tangan berhenti tepat di depan pintu, sekali lagi berbalik ke arah Ren.

"Terima kasih untuk kopi susunya, _Trickster_ –" Mata Ren membulat terkejut. Dia tahu!Oh, astaga – Tentu saja dia tahu! "—semoga hari-harimu di masa depan lebih cerah dari yang sekarang. Jangan kehilangan arah akan hidupmu. Ketahuilah, ada banyak orang di luar sana yang membutuhkanmu.

Selamat sore."

Dan, setelah Elizabeth melangkah keluar dari Kafe dan lonceng pintu masuk kembali berbunyi untuk yang kedua kalinya, Ren berlari untuk menghampiri sang wanita di luar.

Yang ia dapati hanyalah seekor kupu-kupu biru yang terbang ke cakrawala, tak pernah terlihat lagi.


End file.
